The Human Condition
by LadyJet2
Summary: Movie Verse: Movie Verse: A strange quantum wave effects the Autobots on Earth. Now they must figure out a way to return to their robotic forms, and try to uncover the origins of the strange quantum wave and it's encoded message.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transformers – The Human Condition

Author: LJ

Summery: Movie-Verse: A strange quantum wave effects the Autobots on Earth. Now they must figure out a way to return to their robotic forms, and try to uncover the origins of the strange quantum wave and it's encoded message.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam/Mikeala, Bee/Mikeala (fluff/flirt)

Author's note: Sortta a cross over with Beast Wars. Came up with the idea while trying to design the Autobots in human form. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue please, I'm a poor college student!

Chapter One:

A strange radiation traveled through time and space. It's origins were lost to those who encountered it. It affected no one, it simply passed by them, spreading through the universe and jumping the rifts in time. It would only be a matter of time before it encountered the beings it could affect.

Sam got his book bag out of the back seat and sighed.

"Long day?" asked Bumblebee. Sam nodded and slumped in the brand new upholstery in Bumblebee's new alternate form.

"You wouldn't believe it. First day as a senior in high school and I have at least three hours of homework." The car shuddered at that information.

"Ouch...good luck Sam." Sam looked at the dashboard flatly and got out.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a lot of help," Sam said closing the door and heading for the garage door.

"I'm here if you need me," Bee said beeping his horn at his friend.

"Thanks. Oh! If you see Mikeala beep will ya?" Bumblebee smiled mentally and chuckled

"You got it." With a smile Sam ran up into the house. Bumblebee settled down on his tired and ran another precautionary diagnostics on his vocal processors. The All Spark had given him his voice back, but he was still afraid that he would loose it again. His scanners on full alert, Bumblebee decided to catch up on some rest, as the late summer sun began to set.

It was nearly ten when strange auroras began to pass over the planet's northern most pole. The wave had been here before, and if it was sentient, it would have known that. The wave, invisible to the carbon based organisms limited sight, passed quickly over Canada, heading for the United States. Unable to penetrate the depths of the massive oceans the quantum surge sped over the continents, hitting the first organism it could affect at an old farmhouse barn. The vehicle inside was racked with pain and forced to transform, before passing into unconsciousness. On it's travels it hit four more creatures who's make up it could affect, one being a yellow Camaro inside a family garage, in the town of Tranquility

Bumblebee had been resting as his scanners on high, allowing him to 'sleep' while being able to keep a figurative eye open for any trouble, or for Mikeala. Suddenly his scanners blared in warning, his computer running through the deep encoding in a strange wave that began to surge closer towards his position. Awaking suddenly, Bumblebee had just enough time to pick up a single result of the decoding his on board computers were doing, before he was hit by the strange wave. Pain racked through his body and was forced to transform into robot mode. Barely able to keep himself from destroying the garage, Bumblebee kept to his hands and knees. Pain racking through his body, Bumblebee passed out his body glowing an eerie blue white.

"Sam...Sam come outside! It's beautiful out here..." Sam's mother, Judy called to her son looking up at the strange auroras that covered the sky. Sam came downstairs and walked out to the driveway staring up at the sky.

"Wow...I've never seen the auroras this bright. Dad, come and check this out!" Sam turned back towards the house and watched as his dad, Ron, fought with the television.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Apparently the aurora's are messing with the TV signal." Ron walked out to the driveway and looked up at the sky as the ribbons of greens blues and yellows danced across the sky. Sam watched for some time before turning back to the house.

"I gotta get my homework finished. I have to look up some historical things that happened on today's date. Time to raid the fridge..."

"You still have homework? They give you way too much anymore," Ron said watching as Sam went to the door.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hopefully I'll get it done before midnight," Sam sighed and went back into the house. Had he turned and looked through the garage windows he would have seen the strange glowing light coming from inside of it.

Bumblebee had finally regained consciousness just after 12:30 am. His first realization was how cold he was. He was shivering and his body felt so strange. Slowly his optics fluttered to life, only problem was, they weren't optics. Once he took his first look at the world around him he found that there were no scan results showing his condition or damage results across his peripheral vision. Instead, all he could see was the visible spectrum; reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, indigos, and violets. Suddenly panicked Bumblebee stood up, expecting to hit his head, or bust through the garage, instead, he stumbled back, stones pricking at the bottom of his feet, into Ron's car next to him. Looking down at himself, Bumblebee saw that he was no longer covered in the protective yellow and black armor that made him so unique. His entire body had changed. He was human, and completely nude.

"What...what the hell?" Bumblebee said looking at himself in shock. His body was built on the small side, at only 5'9", and his muscle mass was athletic but not overpowering. He was average really. Turning to look at himself in the side view mirror, he saw how he looked as a young teenage human boy. His eyes were still an unnaturally bright blue and rather larger than usual. His face was round in it's construction and his hair was spiked up rather sloppily, with black roots and bright yellow/blond tips. Bumblebee swallowed nervously and backed away from the mirror, his heel stepped on a Phillips screw driver that was laying on the ground of the garage.

"Ah!" Bumblebee winched and swallowed nervously. Quickly finding the door to the back yard, Bumblebee looked around in a panic, his body reacting to the chilly late summer night. Taking down a sheet from the clothes line and wrapping himself up to keep away the chill, Bumblebee quickly went to he garden and picked up some pebbles and turned to Sam's window on the second floor.

Sam grumbled and tossed in his bed as something kept hitting his window. Waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sam got up and went over to the window.

"Bee? What is it? It's 12:30 in the morning...!" Sam blinked as he didn't see the large glowing blue eyes right in front of his window. Instead, he was met with a small pebble to his forehead. "Ow!" Sam cried holding his forehead and glaring down at the back garden, seeing a teenage boy about the same age as him.

"Sorry!" cried a familiar voice from the teenager. Sam stared down at him and frowned. Quickly reaching for a flash light, Sam shined the light down at the unknown teenager.

"Who are you?" Sam asked watching the teenager wrapped in his mom's sheets.

"Sam, it's me...it's Bumblebee. I'm freezing, can you please send me down some pants and maybe a shirt?" Sam watched in shock.

"Bee...? What happened?" Sam looked over from the second story window and noticed the unnaturally bright blue eyes, that seemed to glow from the inside, and the ragged scar that wrapped nearly around his entire neck causing a slight deformity near his Adam's apple. Shining the light over his body, he saw a strange red mark on his left shoulder.

"I don't really know. There was a strange surge that came through about two hours ago, my scanner picked it up just as it hit me and the next think I knew I woke up like this," Bumblebee said wrapping his arms around his chest trying to keep warm. Sam nodded and quickly noticed how cold it was getting.

"Okay, I'll be right down with some clothes, stay right there okay?" Bumblebee nodded and shifted the sheet around him to keep himself warm. Sam quickly closed his window and turned on the lights in his room getting dressed himself and getting clothes for his car that had turned human. Finding a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt along with a pair of socks and underwear, Sam quickly went downstairs and out the back door into the back yard

"Thanks...!" Bumblebee immediately entered the warmer house and smiled at Sam, who stood a good two inches taller than him.

"Your welcome. You can change in the bathroom," Sam said handing Bumblebee the clothes. Bumblebee nodded and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

"Thanks again, Sam," Bumblebee said, exiting the bathroom. "Sorry about waking you up." Sam shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"No problem, you've helped me out a lot so it's only fair. Hey you want anything?" Bumblebee followed him into the kitchen and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could use some food. It's really weird getting used to all these feelings and stuff," Bumblebee said leaning up against the island in the kitchen. Sam looked up from making two peanut butter sandwiches and chuckled.

"I'd imagine...hey, what was that mark on your shoulder? I kinda saw it from the window but I couldn't make it out." Bumblebee blinked and rolled up his left sleeve and looked at the red mark.

"It's the Autobot emblem...that's really kinda weird."

"Yeah...So you said the quantum whatever it was hit around ten thirty?" Bumblebee nodded and rolled his sleeve back down.

"Yeah, it was coming down from the north. Oh geeze, if this happened to me, what about the others?!" Sam frowned and looked in shock, handing Bumblebee a sandwich.

"Shit, c'mon, I can try and contact them on my computer! Just be quiet, my parents are sleeping." Bumblebee nodded and took the sandwich following his friend up to his room. Sam quickly turned on the computer and opened up an e-mail message to send to the Autobots' main computer.

"You're not going to be able to contact them through Teletran-1. Here, let me get in there and try to connect to Auto-net. Maybe I can connect to Teletran's camera security system." Sam got up and watched as Bumblebee quickly connected to a high security Internet site.

"What is that?"

"It's Auto-net. High security area that the government helped us set up, it's so we can all keep in contact with Teletran-1 when we're not at the base. Hopefully I can pull up some information on what exactly happened." Sam frowned and watched as strange symbols ran across his screen as Bumblebee typed away.

"What is all that stuff...?" he asked trying to read the strange language.

"It's Cybertronian; an Autobot dialect actually. It's a little difficult for me to read like this with organic eyes, but I'm able to keep up fairly well. It's hard without some of the symbols too but not your fault." Sam gave Bumblebee a flat look but continued to watch in amazement as the pages changed every few seconds.

"So what's it say...?" he asked trying to read the alien language over Bumblebee's shoulder.

"According to short period of scans that Teletran was able to get off before the wave passed, the wave consisted of quantum radiation along with some other components that appear to be from Cybertron...it makes no sense, none of these results make any sense. Neither faction has this sort of technology. It's YEARS ahead of the current research that Wheeljack and the other engineers and scientists have been fronting. Not to mention...that there's something in here that seems to be part of a propulsion drive. Like for a space ship."

"This can't be good then...can it?" Bumblebee shook his head and frowned.

"No, not to mention that no one else has logged in since last night. Wait...oh shit..." Sam frowned and looked at the screen.

"What? What happened?!"

"It's the list of Decepticon statuses. Starscream is unknown but off planet. Skorpinock is AWOL in the Qatar desert. But this is the wost part, Frenzy and Barricade are completely AWOL somewhere in the US. Barricade went missing on the highway, and Frenzy was actually designated as being destroyed, but his body was never recovered from under the Hoover Dam. They could still be functioning and we still don't know if it just effected me the rest of the Autobots or all Cybertronians. We have to find Optimus and the others..." Bumblebee looked up at Sam worried.

"All right...let's go and get Mikeala and then head for the base. Hopefully this won't get any worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Transformers – The Human Condition

Author: LJ

Summery: Movie-Verse: A strange quantum wave effects the Autobots on Earth. Now they must figure out a way to return to their robotic forms, and try to uncover the origins of the strange quantum wave and it's encoded message.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam/Mikeala, Bee/Mikeala (fluff/flirt), Ratchet(Robot & Human)/Wheeljack

Author's note: Sortta a cross over with Beast Wars. Came up with the idea while trying to design the Autobots in human form. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue please, I'm a poor college student!

Author's Note v. 2.0: Two things, one, forgot to add a pairing (Ratchet/Wheeljack) and two, this may be getting rather more violent as chapters go on. So the Rating may go up to R for graphic violence. But hopefully it won't be for very long, maybe just for a few chapters where Frenzy and Barricade are concerned (they're decepticons...) Enjoy:D Also, for readers of AIM Conversations, I apologize for the lack of chapter updates. Writers block has hit me hard with that story. hopefully I'll get out of my slump soon. :)

Chapter Two:

"Soundwave...? Is that you?" his voice was very weak as he looked around the darkened room. His body was still repairing itself, the damage he had taken during the battle at Hoover Dam left him close to death. He would always have a massive scar across his head from where his own horrible aim sliced it nearly in half.

"No, your creator hasn't yet entered this solar system. We're the only ones who are still functional out of the Decepticons, Frenzy. We need to find Megatron." Frenzy sat up and rubbed his optics confused at his lack of being able to see past the darkness.

"B-barricade? What's wrong? Why can't I see?!"

"You may not want to see what has become of you and I." Barricade's voice came from the darkness of a corner. Frenzy swallowed a strange liquid in his mouth, and strange sensations running through his body.

"Barricade...what the hell is going on?! Why do I feel so different?!" Frenzy shouted into the darkness towards where he heard Barricade's voice. An aggravated sigh came from the shadows and the sound of movement came from the same place.

"Fine, but be prepared to be disgusted." There was a sudden flash of light, and Frenzy covered his optics at the sudden flash. As the light passed, Frenzy blinked and looked around confused. Looking down at himself, he noticed the disgusting truth as to why his vision had faded to terribly. He was human. He was lanky and long limbed, about 5'4" in height, with rather pale skin. Silver white colored hair hung annoyingly into his face, long and loose. His eyes, were he able to see them, were ice blue, nearly white in color.

"Barricade?! What in the hell happened to-!" Frenzy turned to glare at his partner to see that where Barricade's voice had come from was a tall man of darker complexion. He was dressed in dark blue clothing that didn't quite seem to fit his muscular form. His hair was cropped close to his skull and was a lush black. His eyes were a dark brown.

"We're human. My scanners picked up a quantum surge earlier this evening, just after I killed those humans were using you for their experiments. When it hit, I lost consciousness for just about an hour, when I woke up I found myself naked so I helped myself to some clothes for myself and you, as well as this place to keep out of sight. I don't know if it's just us or the Autobots as well who have been changed." Barricade glared and crossed his arms over his chest obviously disgusted at being a filthy human insect. Frenzy felt the same way, and didn't blame the other Decepticon for his actions. Frenzy pulled the blanket up closer around him, feeling as though he could be sick from the knowledge of being human.

"How embarrassing..." he growled low under his breath. Suddenly, clothing was tossed over his head and Frenzy plucked it off looking at the other man.

"Get dressed, I've been doing some research while you were under human experimentation. Jazz has been revived. I believe that shards of the All Spark may still function to revive Megatron and the other Decepticons. Unfortunately I don't know where Megatron is. His shell was taken by the US government after his destruction, the only hope of reviving Megatron, and hopefully returning us to our rightful forms is by finding the Autobots; they will know where Megatron lays." Frenzy growled but put the clothes on getting up slowly from the bed. His body felt so heavy and pain still radiated into parts of his body. Obviously he was still healing, and being human meant it would take ten times as long.

"Where do we start then?" Frenzy asked slipping on a pair of sneakers that were far too big for him.

"Sam Witwicky. He's our starting point. Come on, we'll need to find transportation." As Barricade turned, Frenzy saw the Decepticon insignia upon the back of his neck. Frenzy sighed and got up, his short and lean body so different from Barricade's 6'1" form, following him out into the dark streets.

Jazz rubbed his shoulder and looked at the gang that tried to mug him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Something about being a 'mulatto bastard'...Jazz still didn't understand all of the human culture after all. It had been a five against one fight, but Jazz had seen worse odds. His shoulder had been sliced open a bit, but he was sure that he could find a doctor to stitch it back up, and be back on the 'road' so to speak. Leaving the darkened side of the Salvation Army store where he procured some clothes, Jazz contemplated this new, but very interesting turn of events.

He had been simply cruising the night life in Mission City, considering heading to Vegas, when his scanners went on the fritz. Picking up strange radiation from space, Jazz quickly got out of the main streets and headed for a darkened ally to transform. Just as he did, he was racked with pain and blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself to be shorter, skinnier, lighter, and very cold. As luck would have it though, he wasn't far from a salvation army drop off dumpster. Dressing himself in a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a white shirt and sneakers, Jazz saw himself in the darkened glass of the store. He had some physical characteristics of what humans designated 'African Americans', but also a lot of the 'white' characteristics, including his slicked back black hair that was very different from 'African American's' hair type. To Jazz, it felt, natural; and he didn't have any problem with it. Apparently, though, a gang of twenty year olds did. The fight didn't last long, and Jazz was able to knock them all out without a problem. Humans were still very strange and alien even to a local earth fanatic. Standing up to his full height, 5'11", Jazz held his shoulder and walked towards the road, hoping to get a taxi to take him to the hospital.

"Wonder how the other's are taking this..." he mused as he walked along. Slowly, he felt as though he was loosing consciousness. Looking down at his shoulder, he realized that the seemingly superficial cut was deeper than imagined, and wouldn't stop bleeding. Taking off his shirt, he went to a street light and realized that the knife had cut him to the bone. Not being any sort of medic, Jazz slowly began to panic. Leaning up against the lamp post Jazz tried to think of his basic medical training when he first joined the Autobots many years ago. Unfortunately none of this seemed to help. To stop energy drain you would stop the block by shutting down valves manually; humans did not have that luxury. Making a rather painful sound as he swore in Cybertronian, Jazz slid down to the ground and tried to stop the bleeding by reaching his fingers into the open wound to pinch off the brachial artery. Winching in pain Jazz looked up as a vehicle pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, you okay man?" the voice said. Jazz looked up and groaned before blacking out.

"_**KRACK!**_" Barricade smirked and let the man drop, his neck snapped.

"Thanks for the car," he said picking up the keys from the body. "Frenzy, let's go!" he barked. Frenzy looked over, from being look out, quickly running over.

"Sweet...hey we might as well take some cash while we're at it," Frenzy said picking the man's wallet and going through finding credit cards and cash inside. Smirking, Frenzy pocked it and jumped into the vehicle. "So how the pit are we going to find that runt? We don't have any tracking capabilities like this," he said buckling up out of habit from riding with the slightly crazy mech when he was a police car.

"We'll go to his last known address. No doubt the little vermin hasn't moved since the last time we saw him. It will unfortunately be a long trek to Tranquility, we'll have to get provisions. How much currency did he have on him?" Frenzy shrugged.

"Forty USD, a few credit cards though, but we don't know the pins, and I don't think either of us can sign for him, they usually want to see ID. I think we're a little screwed..." Frenzy leaned back and sighed. Tossing the wallet onto the dash board, Frenzy grumbled. Barricade turned on the car and backed out of the parking lot driving quickly onto the roadways.

"We'll have to deal with that, we don't need much more than forty dollars. We won't be human for very long." Barricade sped off towards the highway. Frenzy smirked and nodded leaning back and looking out the window at the other speeding cars. Soon Frenzy would be back to his mechanical self, and he and the other Decepticons would take their revenge upon the Autobots, the humans, and the rest of the galaxy.

"Mikeala, it's me, Sam. I know it's late but we have a bit of a problem. Look can you just meet me and Bee outside your house?" Sam frowned and tried his best to keep from falling off his bike as he and Bumblebee, on his mother's bike, rode towards her house.

"Sure...yeah. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. See you in five minutes..." Sam winched as he nearly ran into another parked car. "make that ten," he said with a sigh and hanging up the cellphone.

"I told you that you shouldn't ride your bike and talk on the phone at the same time," Bumblebee said showing off his ability to ride without his hands on the handles. Sam gave the now human Autobot a look before speeding up and trying to avoid the parked cars.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Bumblebee shook his head and quickly fell in behind Sam on his friend's mother's bike. Pulling up to Mikeala's house a few minutes later, they saw Mikeala sitting on her front porch waiting.

"Sam...! uh..." Mikeala frowned looking at the other boy on the second bike. "Sorry to be rude but...who are you?" Bumblebee smiled.

"It's me, Mickey.. it's Bumblebee," Bumblebee said smiling widely. Mikeala glared at the blond before taking another close look at him. The inhumanly bright blue eyes, the familiar voice, Mikeala sighed and glared at the now human Autobot.

"Don't call me that," she said putting her hands on her hips. "But what happened? Is that like a hologram or something?" Bumblebee frowned and got off the bike.

"I wish it was. There was a wave of radiation that hit earth only two hours ago that did this. I don't know if it just effected me or if it effected everyone from Cybertron. We're here because Barricade is still functional somewhere in the US, and Frenzy's shell was never found after the battle."

"In other words, we could be screwed," Sam said putting his kick stand down. Mikeala frowned and pulled her light sweater closer.

"You got to be kidding me. What should we do?" Mikeala frowned and stuck her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants.

"We were wondering if there's any way we can borrow your car. We have to head to the Autobot base to see if Optimus and Ratchet are okay. And to see if there's any way to get me back to normal," Bumblebee said. Mikeala nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No problem. Let me just leave a note for my mom and lock up."

"So you're going to come with us? Great!" Sam said smiling glad to have a bit more time with his girlfriend.

"Of course, you guys are useless without me. C'mon..." Mikeala didn't bother saying another word as the two teenagers just gawked.

"She just said we couldn't do anything on our own?"

"Yes, Bee, I think she did." Sam blinked in shock.

"Well...she is kinda right...you nearly failed Pre-Calc last semester without her." Sam gave Bumblebee a look that was half glare half reluctant resignation and nodded.

"Yeah and you would still be stuck under a mass of rubble in Mission City without her knowing how to hook up a tow truck to you." Bumblebee returned the look and went to the car, Sam quickly following slipping into the front seat.

"Don't take it hard, you two. It's not like you're completely lame..." Mikeala said giving them a reassuring smile. The look she got in return was almost funny.

"Little too late, the bubble has already burst, Mikeala," Sam grumbled. Mikeala rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Hey what about me...?" Bumblebee said smirking. Mikeala laughed at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"You're sweet, Bee, but wrong species. I'm not into Auto-erotica." Both boys turned bright red as Mikeala drove off.

"Hey, Ironhide, I just wanted to tell you that the Feds called and...Ironhide...?" William Lennox stood in the open doors of the barn, quite confused at the lack of a half ton pick up truck that was suppose to be living there. Looking around in question, Lennox entered farther into the barn, wondering if it just so happened that his 'friend' had decided to transform and work on those massive cannons he wielded so efficiently. Just as he was about to call out again for the giant alien automaton, he noticed movement near where he and his wife Sara had placed a bunch of boxes of clothes they had yet to move into their new house.

"Whoever you are, you have five seconds to identify yourself and make a hasty retreat." Lennox carefully reached for a rusted pickax his sister had given him to make the old barn look 'cool'. Go figure little sisters.

"Lennox? Thank Primus, here I thought it was yer mate," said a voice that sounded older and almost long suffering, but not without strength. Following the voice came an older man, no more than 45, in an old pair of blue jeans that didn't quite fit him as well as they were suppose to fit Lennox, and a gray t-shirt that was a little tight. His hair was salt and pepper black, and he was fairly muscular for his age. Yet what struck Lennox was the almost inhuman blue green eyes; they seemed to glow with an inner light. Lennox stared in confusion before his mind finally started to put two and two together.

"I..._Ironhide?_" he asked gaping slightly. Ironhide blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just as surprised as you are..." Ironhide drawled crossing his arms over his chest. "Happened about forty-five minutes ago. Some sort of quantum surge along with some other type of radiation hit here knocked me out...What?" Ironhide rose an eyebrow as Lennox looked confused.

"Sorry, just a little startling to see that the giant alien transforming robot is now a human being, wearing my clothes." Ironhide blinked and looked down.

"I can take them off if you want. Just figured since humans seem to be superficial about wearing fabrics, it wouldn't be exactly appropriate for me to not be dressed. Not to mention is rather...crisp outside," Ironhide said, moving to take his shirt off, without any real issues about it.

"No! No that's fine! It's...just a shock to the system. You can wear them. So what's this about a quantum flux or whatever? Sounds like something from Star Trek." Ironhide put the shirt back down and heaved a sigh.

"Quantum surge, along with alien technology and some sort of Cybertronian radiation. Not to mention a hundred different things that I didn't recognize from the initial scan I was able to get out before this happened. I need to contact Optimus, though to be honest, I don't have a clue how to in this form." Ironhide grumbled under his breath about his luck, and Lennox rubbed his head just as frustrated.

"All right, we'll figure something out. In the mean time, why don't you come and stay in our house, I can explain to my wife that you're one of my friends from the Air Force." Ironhide frowned and sighed.

"If you're sure, Lennox. I hate bein' a fifth wheel, so to speak." Lennox smiled a bit and shook his head. The longer that he had been around Ironhide the more and more the alien robot reminded him of his father.

"It's nothing. C'mon...besides that you need someplace to stay, and not out in the barn." Ironhide sighed and nodded.

"All right, just as long as I'm not a trouble." Ironhide followed the younger man out of the barn and into the Lennox ranch house.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Transformers – The Human Condition

Author: LJ

Summery: Movie-Verse: A strange quantum wave effects the Autobots on Earth. Now they must figure out a way to return to their robotic forms, and try to uncover the origins of the strange quantum wave and it's encoded message.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam/Mikeala, Bee/Mikeala (fluff/flirt), Ratchet(Robot & Human)/Wheeljack

Author's note: Sortta a cross over with Beast Wars. Came up with the idea while trying to design the Autobots in human form. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue please, I'm a poor college student!

Chapter Three:

"GAH! For the love of-!" Optimus winched and walked around the corner to see Ratchet working on the massive computer, Teletran-1. Dressed in the clothes that had been salvaged from the house that was near by, used by the US government while watching the remaining Autobots when they first arrived. Ratchet was dressed in dark blue jeans and a pair of military combat boots and a long over coat over his gray tank top. His hair was closely cropped, similarly to a military buzz cut, with graying sideburns. Though not much older than Optimus, Ratchet had a weary look on his face, and sported a scar along his right hand; not from battle, but from when his bond mate Wheeljack had blown up a part of his medical bay on Cybertron. Standing back up, Ratchet rubbed his hands on his pants and glared at the massive computer.

"Still isn't working correctly?" Ratchet looked over, his eyes shining in a hazel color.

"Of course not. I need Wheeljack's expertise. I'm a medic, not a repair technician..." Optimus smiled slightly.

"Technically wouldn't that be both? I think you like that Star Trek show too much." Ratchet glared at his commanding officer and huffed.

"Excuse me if it's the only thing that's even vaguely intelligent that humans came up with." Optimus shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He and Ratchet were the same height, 6'2", though Optimus was more built than the medic. He wore a pair of camouflage pants and black combat boots, as well as an Air Force shirt that he pilfered from the house. His hair was a deep brown, just as his eyes were, with a strange glow coming from within.

"Is there anything you can do to get it at least moderately functional?" Optimus walked over to the computer and looked up at the large screen. Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the best I can do is get the comm up. I doubt that's going to do any good with the fact that we don't have any built in comm links," Ratchet said sighing deeply. "If Wheeljack were here he and I could get it back up and running." Optimus looked over at his Chief Medical Officer. It had been hard for him to be separated for so long from his bond mate. Optimus felt his pain, he had been separated from Elita for many years since the beginning of the war.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others will return to base, if they were affected as well." Ratchet nodded.

"It seems likely, it affected both of us, so then it would be a rather logical leap. Either way, I'm starving. We need to take care of our bodies in this form, we're much frailer than we were before." Optimus nodded and sighed.

"Of course. I'll go back up to the observance house and see if there isn't any food up there. Stay here and monitor the comm links. We might luck out if they find a way to contact the base." Ratchet nodded.

"Just be careful walking up there. Barricade is still functional and AWOL, things could get nasty." Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Optimus walked out leaving Ratchet to his own in the large featureless room. Ratchet considered going back into his medical bay to retrieve a few more tools that the human engineers had left behind. Just as he was about to leave, static filled the speakers of Teletran-1.

"Att...this is...eeljack...ques...infor...tion..." Ratchet's faced brightened considerably at the sound of his bond mate's voice. Quickly moving back to the computer and playing around with wires creating a make shift microphone.

"Wheeljack, this is Ratchet. Things have gotten a little complicated around here, If you can pick up our radio signal follow it down to a town called Tranquility. Be in disguise, pick a suitable vehicular form. Do you copy?"

"Aff...ative. Nice to...ear...yer voice..." Ratchet smiled and sighed.

"All right, see you soon."

OOooOO

"Barricade, turn around." Frenzy barked staring straight ahead. Barricade glared at the short human.

"Tranquility isn't in the other direction, Frenzy. Why do you want to turn around?" Frenzy smirked at Barricade and leaned back.

"I just remembered something from my imprisonment in that human laboratory. I was nearly killed by them several times over, but they were able to revive me each time by injecting radiation that had been siphoned off from the All Spark back in Hoover Dam. There probably isn't much, but there might be enough to change us back to our Cybertronian forms." Barricade looked over and considered the facts. Frenzy had been badly damaged with the experimentation the humans put him under. Barricade had no compassion for the small mech, but seeing him in such a pitiful and helpless state, he did feel sorry for him. After all it was his duty to care for the young mech on the mission while Soundwave was still working on finding energon stores elsewhere in the universe.

"Fine...if it gets us out of these flesh bag bodies, then let's go."

OOooOO

"OW! Dats hoot!" Bumblebee cried sticking his tongue out to try and cool it down from taking a sip of coffee. Sam looked back at him and sighed.

"I told you it was going to be hot," Sam said, downing his double double mocha. Mikeala handed Bumblebee her vanilla strawberry banana smoothie.

"Here, this'll cool your tongue down." Taking the offered drink, Bumblebee stared out at the darkened night. It was nearing one am, and Bumblebee was anxious to return to their base under the salvage yard.

"Thanks..." he said, giving back the strange drink. Mikeala smiled at him through the mirror and continued driving on. Sam frowned and looked up ahead as the salvage yard loomed ahead.

"Do you see that...?" he asked peering into the darkness that yawned ahead of them. Mikeala frowned and switched her high beams on, flashing them onto a tall form that was exiting the main building. Sam leaned closer to the windshield watching as the tall man walked towards the gate as they drove in.

"Bumblebee...?" came a deep voice. Bumblebee quickly unrolled the window and smiled.

"Optimus! You guys are okay!" Bumblebee said brightly. "Have you heard from Jazz or Ironhide?" he asked worried about the other two members of their team. Optimus frowned and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. Last we knew though Ironhide was still with Captain Lennox, and Jazz was in mission city, to quote him 'soaking up the local scene'. I'm glad to see that you are all right, Bumblebee." Sam chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, quite a surprise y'know?"

"Is Ratchet still in the base?" Mikeala asked looking at the now human Autobot commander. Optimus nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I was just leaving to go and procure some food for us. He's working on Teletran's systems. The radiation caused some damage to the computer, and we're having trouble getting it functional again." The three teenagers parked the car and exited into the night air. Optimus looked over the three of them and couldn't help but smile a little. Though Sam and Mikeala were only human, and fragile, Optimus had seen that they had much strength and determination, just as Bumblebee had throughout the war.

"Well, how about I drive you to the store, we can get some non-perishables and basic stuff for you guys," Mikeala offered. Optimus smiled and nodded.

"I believe I will take you up on your offer, Mikeala. Thank you." Mikeala shrugged and waved her hands dismissively.

"No problem, you've helped us out how many times?" Optimus nodded with a smile walking towards the car.

"I'll see if Ratchet needs any help in the base," Bumblebee said heading for the repair shop building.

"You want me to come with you, Mikeala?" Mikeala shook her head and went back to her car.

"No, that's okay, we shouldn't be long, besides, we'll need more room to buy for the groceries." Sam nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll head down with Bumblebee and see if Ratchet needs any help."

"Just watch out for flying wrenches," Optimus said leaning out the window. "He's been a little more short tempered than usual with working on Teletran's systems." The two teenagers glanced at each other and nodded.

"Got it, Sir. I'll keep that in mind." Bumblebee smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head. Even Sam looked a little troubled at going down into the massive Autobot base with a cranky Ratchet.

"Have fun boys!" Mikeala cried, glad she wouldn't be around Ratchet at the time before starting her car and driving off.

"Well, could be worse..." Bumblebee said standing carefully on the lift. "Wheeljack could have been here too."

OOooOO

"Ooh..."

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Jazz woke up and looked around at the bright lights and the walls that surrounded him. He blinked and stared at the young man who was writing down something on a clip board.

"Like I just got hit by a Semi," Jazz said, picturing his one wrestling match with Optimus back on Cybertron. Yeah that's pretty much how he felt at the moment. "Where am I?"

"Mission City Hospital. A cab driver called in for the ambulance. Mind telling me what happened?" the young man said with a heavy Australian accent. Jazz winched and looked around, seeing the details of the monitors checking his heart beat and blood pressure and what not.

"I was mugged. Somethin' bout being a mulatto bastard, er somethin'," Jazz recalled relaxing a bit. The young man nodded, his mop of blond hair falling down into his eyes slightly.

"Unfortunately there are still gangs out there who are prejudice against mix-races. Well, you were sliced up pretty badly, your bracial artery was nearly completely severed. You're lucky we got to you in time, you lost a lot of blood. Now that you're awake, do you have a name? We couldn't find any form of ID on you." Jazz winched slightly and frowned.

"No...musta taken my wallet. Name's Jasper Witwicky..." Jazz said, coming up with the name on the fly. "My cousin lives in Tranquility. I can give you the number. Tell him it's Jazz." The doctor nodded and wrote down the number that Jazz gave him.

"My name's Chase, by the way. I'll give your cousin a call then." Jazz nodded and watched as the doctor once again checked over the many readings and machines before leaving. Jazz sighed and rubbed his forehead with his one hand, running his fingers through his hair.

"Primus..."

OOooOO

"So you used to be in the Army Unit that Will's unit worked with in Qatar?" Sara asked putting down a hot cup of coffee in front of the older gentleman that had come over to visit. The older gentleman nodded and took the coffee, drinking it.

"Yes, that's right. I apologize again for dropping in so late." Sara smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, Ian. Any friend of Will's is welcome here." Sara blinked and got up hearing the baby monitor go off. "Excuse me..." Will nodded and drank his coffee and sighed.

"I'll see if I can't work with the Feds and get you and the other Autobots some IDs." Ironhide sighed and leaned back.

"Thanks Will. Hopefully this isn't going to be a permanent issue." Ironhide blinked at the coffee and put a little more sugar in. "It's nearly midnight I don't want to keep you and your wife up." Will shrugged and sighed.

"It's no big deal. Look get some rest tonight and contact Optimus and the others tomorrow morning." Ironhide smiled and drank the rest of his coffee as Sara came back in with their daughter. Ironhide smiled seeing the baby.

"You're more than welcome to stay in the guest bedroom. I'm going to head on back to bed, Will." Lennox nodded and stood up.

"I'll be in shortly. I'll show you the room." Ironhide stood up after putting his coffee cup in the sink.

"Thanks, Will," he said. William nodded and opened up the guest bedroom and gave him the cell phone.

"You're welcome. In case Optimus calls" Ironhide nodded and turned on the light as Lennox left. Closing the door Ironhide sighed and rubbed the back of his head before putting the cell phone on the night stand and turning in for the night.


End file.
